


Chapter 1: A Performance

by dangtheronpers



Series: Danganronpa X: Fragmented Memories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangtheronpers/pseuds/dangtheronpers
Summary: These Ultimates find themselves in a troubling situation, and the Ultimate Voice Actress tries her best to raise her fellow classmates’ spirits. She did not know, however, the consequences that would come from her actions.
Series: Danganronpa X: Fragmented Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069184





	Chapter 1: A Performance

_**Survivors Left:**_ _**16** _

**1\. Kiyana Tachibana**

Ultimate Criminal

**2\. Mutsuro Kirigayo**

Ultimate Prosecutor

**3\. Mikoto Maiaka**

Ultimate Critic

**4\. Daiki Watanabe**

Ultimate Technician

**5\. Sumiye Mochizuki**

Ultimate Paranormal Investigator

**6\. Renjire Kurusu**

Ultimate Hacker

**7\. Tansa Fujiwara**

Ultimate ???

**8\. Hiro Nobuyuki**

Ultimate Pilot

**9\. Shiho Miyamizu**

Ultimate Voice Actress

**10\. Neboru Konno**

Ultimate Archer

**11\. Minako Akiyana**

Ultimate Game Developer

**12\. Daisuke Yamamoto**

Ultimate Archaeologist

**13\. Mao Souto**

Ultimate Contemporary Dancer

**14\. Hinata Omigama**

Ultimate Forensic Scientist

**15\. Yumeko Shiromota**

Ultimate Figure Skater

**16\. Ryori Suzuki**

Ultimate Biologist


End file.
